Abigail Martin
History (Pre-RP) "I write too much and talk too often" Abigail--full name Abigail Anne Sullivan Martin, but please, call her Abi--was born in Sanditon, CA, on August 26, 1996 to Alexander and Helena Martin. As a child she idolized her father--wanting to be a lawyer, just like him--and was on very good terms with her mother. From a very young age it was apparent to her parents that she was advanced intellectually, and was given a rigorous education. She has a very good relationship with her brother Theo, and is close with his best friends, Elsie and Ethan, both of whom are like siblings to her. Her parents were both quite wealthy before they married, and as such, Abi has never had to worry about anything financially. Always quite distant from her peers, Abigail made up for her lack of friendships with a slew of extra-curricular activities. She plays the violin, is trained in classical ballet, surfs, writes poetry, and takes pictures with Henry, her camera. Overall, her life was practically perfect. Events in RP "Why does everything have to hurt so much?" Out of the blue, family events turned Abi's world upside down. It all began with the sudden annoucement that her parents had finalized a divorce. Her father that she had idolized for so long had a girlfriend and was moving to Atlanta, and Abigail viewed it as the deepest betrayal of her family possible. After many fights, she cut contact with her father, though still knew of his life through her brother. Then, her mother left town. Helena packed her bags and went back to Boston one day, leaving Abi in the care of her barely nineteen-year old brother. With her father halfway across the country, and her mother headed that direction, the only parental figure in her life was Theo, and needless to say, he was a disaster as well. It was not a pretty time for the Martin siblings. Abigail threw herself in a relationship with Connor Stevens less than a week after her parent's divorce, in an attempt to find some sort of validation. She was blissful, for quite a while, and they were very happy, but her fantasy of happily ever after died when he broke up with her after nearly two months of dating. She was devestated, to say the least. When he left town the next day, it was like the abandonment Abigail suffered from her parents all came back at once. After the breakup, Abi threw herself into her poetry and photography. She was published in the Grains Lit magazine, and presented at their inagural release reading. A representative of Sanditon University was present at the reading, and talks began for Abigail to teach a short poetry seminar over the summer. She was ecstatic, to say the least, and it was life was finally getting back on track. From there, Abi lightened up a bit. She spent weeks acting like the teenager she was, throwing bonfires on the beach, going to parties, and just having fun. With the arrival of Breanne Belle, and her friend Jamie Sommers, from New York, Abi soon became fast friends with both. Jamie became something more than a friend as well, and he was sort of her rebound from everything that had happened with Connor. He was sweet, kind, and just what she needed. Shortly after Abigail began her senior year, she began to fall apart again. Deciding to get out of town, she headed to Napa Valley, to live with her father's parents. Abi and Theo had the worst fight of their lives. Shortly afterwards, her brother took an internship in Germany, and Abi and Theo did not speak for many months. While in Napa, Abi entered into a relationship with a boy from school, named Geoffrey Rollins. The two dated for the majority of the spring semester, but parted on amicable terms after prom. They still keep in touch. She came back to her hometown a week after she graduated high school in Napa, refreshed and rejuvenated. That, however, did not last for long. Her father wants custody of his nearly-eighteen year old again, after a year of abandoning her, and Abigail and Theodore are currently working to prevent that from happening. Personality "I'm practically perfect in every way" Abigail is a person that strives for perfection. Nothing less than the best will do, and when she fails, it crushes her. She views the world with rose-colored glasses, and when she loves someone or something, Abi feels it with her soul. However, she does have a tendency to let everything she experiences bring her into a dark place. She is one of those people who will do anything for a friend, but when it come to herself, she is often at a loss. Family Parents: Alexander Martin and Helena Sullivan Brother: Theodore Martin Grandparents: William and Sophie (''née ''Abernathy) Martin, Anna-Maria (''née ''Patriarca) and James Sullivan Aunts and Uncles: Cecelia Sullivan-Walters (mother's sister), Edward and Danica Martin (father's brother and sister-in-law) Cousins: Malcolm (11), Lacey (10), and Piper (7) Martin, Tristan Walters III (16) Romantic History Connor Stevens: June-July 2013 Jamie Sommers: August 2013 Geoffrey Rollins: December 2013-May 2014 Troy Trumann: July 2014- Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Musicians Category:Photographers Category:Writers